Cain Murderon the Evil One
Cain Murderon the Evil One, a.k.a. Adolf Hitler, Ian Brady, Jimmy Savile, Oscar Pistorius, Napoleon Bonaparte, Ivan the Terrible, Saddam Hussein, Muammar Gaddafi, Al Capone, Andrew McVitie, and Wanker Emperor Moros, among others, is an immortal villain and the one who killed Abel Doeron. He caused so many disasters, viral outbreaks, and wars, including the Ebola virus outbreak, the Haiti Earthquake, and the Nepal Earthquake, among others. He plans to kill Cosmos, his mother, in order to rule the universe. He evaded capture, finding a wife in ancient Greece- Medusa, who loved him. They bore their first son, Isakos, in their garden of stone victims- animal, human, alien, monster, and robot alike. When Ham first had sex with a dog and raven, Cain managed to become an immortal man. He bore his daughter, Patalia, whom he named after one of Evilland's most toxic flowers, which only villains smell as nice. If any hero smells it, they instantly will be destroyed. Patalia was playing in Medusa's garden when she heard the scream of her dying brother in Egypt- Isakos is dying because of the tenth plague, the plague of the firstborn deaths. Moses killed Isakos and other people around the Evilland colony of Egypt with God's help. In revenge, Cain went after Moses, but he survived after Moses fled his people to the Israelite region of Canaan, home of Cain's Hebrew slaves. Medusa and Patalia, saddened that they lost a family member, seen what Moses had done, and so, Medusa turned a peeing dog into a stone statue, not before Perseus beheaded her. In revenge, Cain does not want to lose his surviving daughter. He caused disasters, ancient, past and present, to wreak revenge on all of us. He leads the Shit-Fuck-Bastard-living thieves known as the 40 thieves in order to steal from any hamlet, village, town, or city all over the world and claim lives and turn anything to stone using the Scepter of Petrification. He was pissed off when he saw a rival, Lord Arcanon, take away the ring Cain gave to Medusa. In one time, when Cain told his daughter to pour some blood into the Well of Sinistry, Lord Arcanon came, and told her to clothe herself with Cain's left-behind magical hat and robe, and Arcanon gave Patalia a forbidden book of spells. Jadis, whom Cain gave a Medusa's rib to her and fitted an icicle on it, turns a bear to stone just as he was about to attack. The White Witch came to Cain's aid, while Patalia, in Castle Evil, dreams that Cain, her fatfher, is causing the Tacoma Bridge collapse and she is conducting the galaxy while on a mountain with a sea surrounding it. With the dream over, the Evil Emperor's Apprentice knows that the whole room flooded, and she knows how to use her father's axe, whom he left behind for execution reasons. She managed to split the broom into millions of pieces. What she does not realize is that Arcanon, whom she called "stranger", reanimated the splinters back into brooms with their arms. Patalia tried to lock the door, but the weight of the brooms manages to open it. Patalia witnesses a tsunami of blood. She screams her father's name, and Cain hears it. He manages to race to his castle with the help of Decepticon leader Megatron, and saw what the princess of Evilland had done. He managed to part the waters just like Yen Sid did. Cain grounded Patalia for a whole day after snatching off the book and telling her not to read forbidden spells which can only be used for good and were stolen by the evil Arcanon, and locked her up in her room. Days later, Patalia seen a Dance of Villains advert on her wall. The Dance of Villains is what Tam O'Shanter saw. Cain invited all of his villain army- Skeletor, Nightmare Moon, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Sledge, Galvanax, Megatron, Megabyte, Hexadecimal, Gekko Moriah, King Gorgeous Gorge, Hawk Moth, Gargamel, and others- into his dance of evil. Even Nannie Dee, a.k.a. Cutty Sark, is always there. He invited villains old and new, such as the rabbit Geneal Woundwort. When the dance caused earthquakes and thunderstorms, a man (likely a descendant of Abel, the man whom Cain defeated and killed), managed to shout the witch's alternate name, and the villains all ran from the ruins to the brig, where the horse's tail was caught by Cutty Sark, and she pulled it off. Cain told her not to try to cross water, which he fears instead of blood. Captain Hook likely told Cain about a raven in his room, on the bust of Pallas on his chamber-door. Hook lost his beloved Lenore during a battle. Cain is told that by Hook. Cain has many enemies, including the Inter Galactic Super Hero Committee led by Thunder-Max. He managed to resurrect Medusa by retrieving her head from Perseus and fusing it with her body so that Cain disguised her as many evil women, including Yolanda Salvídar, Margaret Thatcher, and even Orphan Toenails. He created the wicked Zodiakumas modeled after various Zodiacs. Disasters, diseases, and wars he caused *Ebola virus outbreak *Haiti earthquake *Nepal earthquake *Hartford circus tent fire *Knickerbocker theater roof collapse *World War I *World War II *The American Civil War *Spanish Inquisition *Titanic Disaster *Hindenburg Fire *Chernobyl explosion *Lockerbie air crash *King's Cross fire *Zebrugge Herald of Free Enterprise capsizing *Piper Alpha explosion *Marchioness sinking *Clapham train collision *Hillsborough disaster *Death of Princess Diana *Boston Molasses disaster *Halifax Explosion *Kobe earthquake *1906 San Francisco earthquake *1989 San Francisco earthquake *Lisbon earthquake *Victoria Hall disaster *Tay Bridge collapse *Extinction of the Dinosaurs *Tri-State tornado *Kaprun disaster *Mont Blanc tunnel inferno *Munich air crash *Munich Olympic massacre *2004 Boxing Day tsunami *9/11 terrorist attacks *7/7 terrorist attacks *London riots *Vesuvius eruption *Death of Thuy Trang *The airplane crash which killed Aaliyah *MH370 crash *The Jack the Ripper murders *Madeleine McCann's death *Sampoong shopping center collapse *TWA 800 crash *Crossair 3597 crash *Crossair 498 crash *1976 Cavalese cable car disaster *1998 Cavalese cable car disaster *Great fire of London *The Black Plague *Death of Michael Jackson *Guatemala volcano eruption *Lusitania sinking *Brittanic sinking *Tenerife airport collision *Collinwood School fire *1972 Battersea Park big dipper malfunction *Silver Bridge collapse *Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire *Cocoanut Grove fire *The Station nightclub fire *1960 Valdivia Eearthquake *Hurricane Katrina *Hurricane Maria *Hurricane Hazel *Regina cyclone *1974 Super Outbreak of tornadoes *Liverpool train collision *SS ''Volturno ''disaster *Tangiwai Disaster *1907 Quebec Bridge collapse *24 Hours of Le Mans crash *Death of Ayrton Senna *Johannisthal Air Disaster *Senghenydd Mine Collapse *Aberfan disaster *1902 Mount Pelee eruption *Springhill mining disaster *Britannia beach flood *Newfoundland sealing disaster *Eastman bus crash *Convent Crash *USS ''Forrestal ''Fire *HMS ''Thetis ''sinking *Kursk disaster *Empire State Building crash *1923 Great Kantō earthquake *1972 Nicaragua earthquake *Allegheny Airlines Flight 736 crash *Grand Banks tsunami *Balvano Train disaster *Great Lakes storm of 1913 *Gugald Rail Accident *Rogers Pass avalanche *Vajont Dam disaster *Black Friday bush fires *Oppau explosion *Eschede derailment *Eschede fireworks disaster *Kegworth air disaster *Flash Airlines Flight 604 crash in Sharm El Sheikh *Dona Paz sinking *Krakatoa eruption *Helios Airways Flight 522 crash *American Eagle Flight 4184 crash *Versailles Wedding Hall disaster in Talpot, Jerusalem *Ocean Ranger sinking *Boston Marathon bombing *Glasgow Bin Lorry crash *Six Flags haunted house fire *Sydney Lindt restaurant seige *Peshawar School Massacre *Sandy Hook Massacre *Aurora Cinema Massacre *Mexican Swine Flu 2009 epidemic *The Great Fire of Rome *Sousse Attacks *Assisi earthquake and following collapse of Saint Francis Basilica *2003 European heatwave *Überlingen mid-air collision *Pacific Southwest Airlines Flight 182 collision and crash *2018 European Heat Wave *Beverly Hills Supper Club fire *Colectiv Nightclub fire *2018 Indonesian Earthquake *Thousands of others Category:Villains